Simplemente lo sentirás
by Bella Valentia
Summary: Molly Weasley, siempre ha querido demostrar que es la mejor en todo lo que refiere a: Los estudios, la mejor prima, hermana y amiga. La definían "como" la perfección en persona, pero hubo en un ámbito que fallo se enamoro de quien no debía. Reto: Incesto ¿Eres capaz? del Forum El Escorpión Que Coleccionaba Rosas (EEQCR).


_Hola! Segunda participación. Como siempre notas abajo! Si no te gusta el incesto, tienes dos opciones: la primera le das una oportunidad la historia o la segunda cierra la ventana. Esperare que tomen una decisión ¿Siguen ahí? Si es así los invito a leer!_

_Le puse rating T por costumbre aunque el contenido es ATP, quien quiera puede leerlo.  
_

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**__Harry Potter y sus amigos le pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Todas las ideas que no reconozcan son mías. Esta historia participa __**el reto: Incesto ¿Eres capaz? Del forum El Escorpion Que Colecciona Rosas (EEQCR)**_

_Esta historia me quedo más corta (comparado con La Luna de Hugo), es la segunda vez que escribo un Frelly._

_Agradecimientos a __**Gui**__, quien tuvo la amabilidad de betarme esta historia, y corregidme varios(Muchos diría yo) fallos que tenia.  
__**¡Gracias!**_

* * *

_**Simplemente lo sentirás.**_

Molly al ser la segunda nieta recordaba perfectamente como habían crecido muchos de sus primos, pero especialmente recordaba cómo había crecido uno, Fred.

Molly quería a todos sus primos, en especial a Fred con el cual tenía una relación muy especial a pesar de tener dos años de diferencia.

Mientras la pelirroja trataba de ordenar y limpiar una mesita de centro del salón de la Madriguera a petición de su abuela. Ella recordó un de las tantas conversaciones que había tenido con su madre.

* * *

_Molly__, __de unos quince años__, __se encontraba encerrada en su habitación, se sentía fatal, herida en el orgullo__; __como buena Weasley que era había agrandado más el asunto, y todo tenía que ver con un chico que había jugado con ella._

_Cuando su primo Fred_ se _enteró__ de lo ocurrido quería golpearlo para enseñarle que nadie dañaba a Molly y salía ileso._

—_¿Mamá, como supiste que __papá__ era el correcto?—le preguntó Molly a su madre._

_Audrey había entrado a la habitación de su hija, tras ver cómo entró en casa._

_—Simplemente lo supe—recordó nostálgica—fue un día que estaba paseando por Londres y lo vi sentado en un parque*… y le__pregunté__ si me podía sentar a su lado… y así comenzó todo… el mismo día que nos conocimos me __invitó__ a salir… y el resto ya lo sabes_

_Audrey se sentó junto a su hija quien estaba acostada en su cama muy deprimida._

_—¿Él te dijo que era mago?—preguntó Molly, mientras se sentaba para poder ver a su madre._

_—Me lo contó__ mucho tiempo después, pero en el fondo siempre lo supe…_

_Molly __suspiró__ abatida._

—_¿Y a que ha venido todo esto?—preguntó Audrey._

—_Mi novio me __dejó__ –respondió Molly con dificultad.— __Por__ eso quería saber cómo sabría que chico __es__ el indicado _

_Audrey __miró__ a su hija con dulzura._

—_Molly, simplemente lo sentirás._

—_¿Pero… si me vuelvo a ... equivocar?—__preguntó__ con dificultad. _

—_Molly, tienes quince años. A tu edad es normal equivocarse__,__ a todos nos __pasó__, pero cuando encuentres al chico indicado lo __sentirás__, y muchas veces es quien menos te esperas._

—_¿A qué te refieres?_

_Molly se sentía un poco tonta al preguntarle esas cosas a su madre. __Todos consideraban a Molly inteligente y linda__, pero desde siempre se sentía a las sombras de su prima Victoire. ¿Y quién no? Si ella era guapa, inteligente, y la __primera__ nieta**, la que siempre sería la más consentida._

—_Molly, me refiero __a__ que siempre te enamoras de quien menos esperas. Tu padre antes de conocerme __seguramente imaginaba su__ vida junto __a__ alguna bruja… pero por alguna razón nos topamos en la vida del otro, y sentimos que éramos el indicado para el otro._

* * *

Ahora Molly de veintitrés años maldecía el día en que su madre le había dado ese consejo. Ella había encontrado al chico que le hacía sentir ese _"click"_ del que Audrey le había hablado, pero nada la preparó para terminar enamorándose del inmaduro, bromista, ególatra, insoportable de Fred.

— ¡Cerebrito!— la llamó una voz masculina.

Era Fred.

Él tenía esa capacidad de distraerla y sin embargo le gustaba. Él la protegía más que nadie, incluso él era más sobre protector con ella que con su propia hermana.

—¿Qué quieres? ¿No ves que estoy ocupada?

Fred rodó los ojos.

—¿Qué te pasa?—comenzó el moreno.— Cada vez que te hablo me tratas con indiferencia… como si no quisieras que estuviera cerca de ti.

Molly suspiró abatida. Se negaba a decirle lo que le ocurría. En su mente sonaba muy bonito. _"Fred, me __enamoré__ de ti"_ y ella esperaba un "_Yo también, besémonos" _¿En qué país sería normal eso? En ninguno. Tener algún tipo de relación más allá de lo fraternal con un primo estaba mal visto por todos, sobre todo por su familia que tenía una facilidad de armar un problema por todo.

—¿Damos un paseo?—sugirió Fred.

Molly asintió, y junto a Fred salió del salón camino a los Jardines de La Madriguera. Sin saberlo ambos se sentían abatidos.

Fred adoraba a Molly desde que eran niños. Su prima siempre le había parecido linda, preocupada, y sobre todo amaba la relación que ellos llevaban a pesar de los dos años de diferencia que tenían.

—¿Qué tal va la tienda?

Fred prácticamente obligó a Molly a sentarse bajo el gran árbol en el cual habían compartido muchas veces de niños.

—Bastante bien—le dijo sin interés Fred.

Fred parecía poco interesado en lo que le preguntaba su prima, pero en realidad era todo lo contrario: le encantaba ponerle atención, sobre todo últimamente. Hacía algunas semanas que, a pesar de que ella no fuera su chica ideal o que los chicos se voltearan a mirarla, había descubierto que sentía algo más que fraternal por ella, y eso le hacía odiarse a sí mismo. Algo debía de estar mal con él. ¿Enamorarse de su prima? ¡Tenía que estar enfermo!

— Fred, ¿qué nos ocurre?—preguntó Molly mientras que jugaba con sus manos.

Fred se encogió de hombros.

—Fred, antes podíamos hablar de todo… y ahora parecemos dos extraños… Antes nuestros dos años de diferencia parecían no importar y ahora si… y… antes eran más notorios.

Fred se mantuvo en silencio y miró sus pies. Se sentía incapaz de decirle algo, y si lo hacia lo soltaría todo.

Antes de que Molly o Fred pudieran decir algo más poco a poco fueron acortando la distancia que los separaba.

Mientras se acercaban, podían sentir la respiración agitada del otro, y ambos sabían que si se sentían tan agitados y nerviosos era por culpa del otro, pero antes de admitirlo su abuelo dejaría de interesarse por los objetos muggles.

Luego de muchas dudas, y tratar de controlar sus impulsos finalmente se besaron.

Molly se dejó llevar por los suaves labios de Fred, y él se dejó llevar por lo dulces que eran los labios de Molly.

Molly abrió sus ojos, y pudo comprobar lo que estaba ocurriendo. Y apartó a Fred de ella. La actitud de ella lo descolocó. No la entendía. Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Molly se había levantado y había corrido hacia la Madriguera con una rapidez que jamás había visto.

—Demonios. ¿Qué hice?—se dijo a sí mismo. —¿Por qué la besé? ¿En qué estaba pensando? Pero, ¿ella me besó? Ella lo hizo. ¡Molly me besó! ¿Qué demonios sigo haciendo acá?

El moreno se levantó de la sombra del gran árbol para ir en búsqueda de Molly.

—¡Molly! ¡Molly!—gritaba Fred tras la pelirroja.

La hija mayor de Percy se estremecía cada vez que escuchaba gritar a su primo tras ella.

Fred comenzó a correr tras la pelirroja y la tomó por el brazo a la altura del codo. Le obligó a voltearse y la besó. Esta vez, el contacto no fue tan agradable: ella estaba llorando.

—¿Por qué lloras?—preguntó cuando se separaron.

Molly limpió sus lágrimas con una de sus manos.

—Por esto… No está bien—le explicó Molly

Fred hacía mucho tiempo que no deseaba llorar como ahora.

—¿Y por qué no ha de estarlo?—le preguntó Fred, mientras tomaba las manos de Molly.

Molly rodó los ojos. ¿No era obvio? Sabía que su primo era un poco distraído, y no era lo que se llama aplicado, pero era obvio no podían estar juntos.

—Somos primos— razonó Molly.- ¡Esto está mal!

Fred apretó aún más fuerte las manos de su prima.

—¿Está mal que te quiera?

Molly se mordió el labio inferior.

—No está mal, yo también te quiero, pero somos primos, soy mayor que tú por dos años… y… nuestros padres nos matarán.

—Molly, que nos lleváramos dos años jamás fue un problema… lo de nuestros padres ya veremos cómo lo solucionamos…

Fred intentó besarla, pero Molly se apartó.

—¿Y qué haremos mañana? ¿Pasado mañana? ¿Y en un mes?—preguntó Molly acongojada.

_**-Fin-**_

* * *

_**N/A:**__Notas como siempre _

_*Hace referencia al FF **Segundas Oportunidades** en donde hablo como se conocieron Percy/Audrey más que nada necesitaba que alguien le dijera eso a Molly ¿Y quién mejor que su madre?_

_**Lo de la nieta no sé si será cierto, pero muchas veces he escuchado que al primer nieto es al que más quieren, en lo personal en mi familia jamás vi algo así (al menos en la materna)_

_Sobre el final "dramático" me costó un montón decidir como dejarlo, de hecho le escribí dos finales aunque siento que este queda mejor que el otro, pero eso ya me lo dirán ustedes ¿Que piensan que paso? ¿Me lo cuentan en un review? _

_Eso… me sigue gustado más mi historia anterior…. Aun pienso si voy con otro FF._

_**¡Gracias por leer!**_

_**¿Reviews?¿Tomates?**__**¿Algo?**_

_**¡Review plis!**_

_**PD:¡Esta historia solo será publicada en FanFiction! Ya que solo tengo cuenta acá y desde hace años que solo publico en esta pagina.**_

_**PD2:Voten por mi!**_

_**Besos y abrazos**_

_**¡Nos leeeeeemos!**_

_**Bella Valentía**_


End file.
